Confession
by Bose Hexe
Summary: Aku yang telah membuat pengakuan ini sejak lama, tak kau hiraukan. Bertindak seakan kau tidak tahu akan hal ini.


Confession

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : Aku yang telah membuat pengakuan ini sejak lama, tak kau hiraukan. Bertindak seakan kau tidak tahu akan hal ini.

_The story begins..._

_._

.

Kita begitu dekat, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasmu. Bagaikan udara kehidupan untukku. Sifatmu bagaikan aktivitasku setiap hari, tanpa menghafalnya, aku selalu tahu.

.

.

Bila secara fantasi kau adalah segalanya,

Secara realita kau adalah orang yang membuat jantungku terus berpacu dengan cepat.

Sangat berbeda denganmu.

Aku tidak ada di dalam pikiran fantasi dan realitamu, menyentuh relung hatimu saja tak dapat terjangkau olehku.

Karena relung hatimu sudah dimiliki olehnya. Tak dapat kupungkiri gadis itu sangat sempurna. Terlebih di matamu.

Tak kusangka kau begitu mencintainya, ia terlalu lembut untukmu yang berwatak tegas.

Ia terlalu baik untukmu yang berwatak licik.

Ia terlalu manis untukmu yang begitu menggilai sesuatu yang asam.

Tapi kau tak menghiraukannya, semua perbedaan yang begitu jelas bagaikan benang merah yang memisahkan kau dengannya. Kau terlalu mencintainya.

.

.

Sama seperti aku yang mencintaimu.

Kita sering kali berbincang tentang segala hal. Sampai suatu saat kau berbicara tentangnya.

_Rasanya begitu menyakitkan._

Terutama aku yang harus bertindak layaknya aku tertarik tentang topik yang sedang kau bahas, memberimu semangat untuk terus berusaha menggapai cintamu dan ikut memberikan saran terbaik yang kupunya untukmu agar kau mendapatkan cintamu.

Selalu begitu, untuk orang sepertiku.

Pada akhirnya rasa sayang itu malah membuatku sulit menggapaimu.

Rasa sayang itu malah membuatmu dekat dengannya.

Rasa sayang itu malah membuatmu menyatu dengannya.

.

.

Rasa sesak makin menggerogoti lembaran hidupku. Aku tak kuat menahan beban ini. Memberikan senyum palsu, bertindak sebagai orang normal yang tak ada masalah sama sekali dengan hidupnya, memberimu saran tiap kali kau terlibat masalah dengannya.

Terkadang aku ingin berkata padamu,_ "__Hei,__kalau __kau __bersamaku.__Kau__ tak__ akan__ pusing__ dengan__ masalah __yang__ sepele __seperti__ itu.__Kebahagiaanmu __itu __adalah__ hidupku.__" _ Sebuah perkataan yang klise karena keberanian dan semua ungkapan kata itu hanyalah ego belaka.

Aku sudah tak sanggup dengan ini semua. aku memberimu teka-teki saat kita pulang bersama. Aku tidak mengatakan aku mencintaimu pada saat itu. Tapi aku memberikan pernyataan berupa bahasa yang kau kuasai. Jerman. _"__erregend__" __menggetarkan ._kataku sambil meletakkan telapak tanganku di dada. Kau mengerti apa maksudku. Karena pada saat itu kita memang sedang membahas perasaan.

Kau diam.

Aku menunduk.

Dengan pelan kau berkata. "Verspāten." _Terlambat._

.

.

Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Secara realita aku tahu ini memang sudah terlambat. Tapi harapan bahwa sekali saja kau merespon hal itu selalu ada. Dan tak kunjung hilang.

Kau pergi entah kemana, tak berpamitan dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Sama seperti hatiku yang kau biarkan begitu saja.

Dan takdir apa yang membuat kesamaanku dengan bumi saat itu. Tangisanku teredam oleh tangisan bumi.

Aku sedikit demi sedikit mencoba menjauh darimu. Cara yang kuanggap dapat menghilangkan rasa getar di hati, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kau tidak semudah itu membebaskanku dari jeratanmu. Kau membuat ku terjebak di dalam kebersamaan. Tertawa, berdialog seperti biasa. Seakan-akan kau tidak tahu apa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kau tetap menanyakan saran kepadaku yang jelas-jelas begitu melukai hatiku. Kau tahu semua kesalahan ini menyakiti kita berdua, tapi kau tidak mau merubah apapun diantara kita.

Karena kau selalu begitu.

Tidak ada rasa benci antara aku dengan kekasihmu. Karena bukanlah ia yang tidak tahu mana tempat yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Melainkan aku.

Kita terus berada dalam jalinan pertemanan yang sama sekali tak ada perkembangan. Kau masih bersamanya dan aku yang selalu berharap kau membalas cintaku.

Sering kali aku melihat rona kemerahan muncul di pipimu, padahal dulu tidak.

Sering kali aku merasa sakit di bagian yang selalu bergetar karena dirimu, padahal dulu tidak.

Pertemuan kita yang selalu kuharap bagaikan kencan, selalu terganggu dengan ceritamu mengenai dirinya atau janji yang telah kau buat dengannya. Bahkan terkadang kau lupa akan pertemuan yang telah kita sepakati. Aku menunggumu di taman yang sering menjadi tempat kita bermain di saat kecil, berbincang di saat remaja, dan melakukan riset pada tahun-tahun ini. Ya, sampai dewasa kini pun aku tak mendapat harapan apa-apa darimu.

Karena aku benar-benar menginginkan responmu terhadap pernyataanku.

Membawa 3 _cupcakes_ bergambar dirimu, bentuk hati, dan irisan tomat itu adalah gambar kue yang sudah kupersiapkan untukmu. Padahal kau tidak berulang tahun. Tanggal ini adalah tanggal dimana aku memberikan pernyataanku.

Aku menatap layar ponselku sekali lagi. Mencoba menghubungimu untuk segera datang kesini, melihat taman yang kuhias dengan beraneka ragam warna lampu-lampu kecil, sebuah pernyataan yang kusiapkan lagi untukmu.

Entah mengapa, nada dering suara ponselmu terdengar begitu dekat. Begitu aku menoleh ke arah gerbang taman. Kau, bersama kekasihmu. Sedang mengecup bibir dengan mesra. Dan aku sebagai penggangu dalam hubunganmu dan ciumanmu kali ini tak dihiraukan.

Aku tak pernah menyadari kalau aku begitu menyedihkan. Aku melangkah dengan gontai meninggalkan mereka yang masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

Pesan teksmu memenuhi ponselku, bertanya dimana aku sekarang, meminta maaf kalau pada saat itu kau tidak datang. Aku tak membalas satupun pesannya, dan terus menerus seperti ia selalu mengirimiku pesan tiap harinya.

Kita sama sekali tak pernah berhubungan lagi satu sama lain. Aku yang memulai karier sebagai seorang akuntan, dan kau sebagai direktur perusahaan ternama. Lebih tepatnya aku tak pernah mencoba menghubungimu yang sangat berbeda jauh denganmu yang masih tetap saja mencoba menghubungiku sampai-sampai aku harus berpindah tempat tinggal.

Aku yang masih terus menunggumu tiap tanggal yang sama dengan lampu-lampu kecil berhias di sekitar taman. Dengan 3 buah _cupcakes_ beserta gambar yang sama. Aku terus menunggumu di cuaca yang dingin ini.

Aku berharap ini adalah yang terakhir aku menunggumu, dan mencoba melupakanmu. Maka dari itu aku berkunjung sebentar di Bar yang terkesan sepi dan menyediakan musik yang tidak begitu memusingkan kepala. Sangat berkesan klasik.

Aku meminum beberapa gelas, berharap tidak mabuk disini dan baru saja aku akan meninggalkan Bar ini. Ada yang memelukku.

"5 tahun begitu lama bagiku bertemu lagi denganmu." Suara yang sangat kukenal.

"Sa-sasuke?" aku tak percaya bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Kami pun melanjutkan percakapan kami dengan tema kehidupan selama 5 tahun tak bertemu.

Aku tahu aku nyaris mabuk dan Sasuke kini mabuk berat. Ketika aku mau mengantarnya pulang dan berusaha mencari nomor ponsel Hinata-kekasihnya yang kurasa sudah menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merebut ponselnya dari tanganku dan erata, "Hubungan kami selesai." Ia membawaku ke lantai dansa dan mengajakku menari dalam alunan musik klasik ini. Kami hanya perlu merapatan tubuh kami dan melangkahkan kaki dengan kepercayaan pada pasangan. Dengan lembut dan helaan nafas yang begitu kurindukan ia berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku rindu _cupcakes_-mu." Dia mengetahui apa? _Cupcakes-ku?_

" _this__ feeling __never__ changes.__What __should __i __do?__"_ adalah seutas kertas yang kuselipkan pada _cupcakes _bergambar tomat. Entah kenapa aku yakin ia akan memakan yang bergambar tomat dahulu dibanding yang lain. Karena itu kesukaannya. Dan ia melafalkan kalimat itu dengan sesuai seperti apa yang kutulis 5 tahun yang lalu.

Kau semakin mabuk, dan aku tak tahu kau harus ku bawa kemana. Jadi kubiarkan kau masuk ke apartemenku. Dengan kesulitan luar biasa menopangmu yang kira-kira ukuran tubuhmu jauh di atasku akhirnya aku merebahkanmu di ranjang, dan aku ingin mencuci wajah saat tanganmu menarik lenganku sehingga kini aku berada tepat diatas tubuhmu. Kau memelukku erat. Kini keheningan menyeruak. Kita yang sama-sama dibutakan oleh kenangan dan memicunya keberanian untukku berkata padamu sekali lagi, _"__Ich__ die __liebe __dich__" _ _aku__ mencintaimu_. Pernyataanku yang ketiga yang berakhir dengan pernyataan cinta yang sesungguhnya, akhirnya terucap begitu saja, aku sudah tidak peduli bagaimana seharsnya berindak normal, apakah kau benar-benar selesai dengan kekasihmu, yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah perasaan lega yang kudapat setelah mengucapkan pernyataanku dihari yang sama seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu. Merasakan hembusan nafasmu yang begitu dekat, dan responmu yang akhirnya kudapatkan saat kau mengecup bibirku untuk yang pertama kalinya.

_Fin._

Note : kegajean yang didapatkan karena tidak bisa tidur, terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kopi. Harus menerima akibatnya. PM untuk martyr of love mungkin akan ditunda lagi karena belum sempat. Hehehe. Untuk fic yang muncul tiba-tiba silahkan kritik dan saran selalu diterima :).


End file.
